The invention is based on a fuel injection apparatus for internal combustion engines as defined hereinafter. In a fuel injection apparatus of this kind, known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,174 issued Jun. 11, 1985, the two pump work chambers are completely separate from one another and each one of them is connected in alternation, via a pressure line and a control valve, either with the fuel metering device during the intake stroke or with the distributor during the pumping stroke, and at the same time the other pump work chamber is connected with a relief chamber via the control valve and a pressure line. This apparatus is very expensive, especially because of the control valve used in it.